Small things that matters
by Daepic Warofda Twins
Summary: The members of An Café have got some weird relationships with each other, everyone is together with at least one or two of the others but has to hide it to the others - Kanon x Takuya and Kanon x Miku, Yaoi! Two one-shots! Maybe more!
1. Kanon x Takuya

Kanon closed the door and looked for Takuya that slightly nervously looked around the room, he acted somewhat insecure but he seemed to be content with being in this hotel. Takuya turned towards him and fired off a shy smile with his lips tightly pressed against each other as his shoulder's rose a little, his eyes tried to stay focused on the older one, he was nervous. Kanon sighed and scratched his head, a Takuya with second thoughts was almost as bad as a Miku with second thoughts, except that Takuya would never pull off a diva-attitude towards him, but it would still be pretty hard to get into his pants. Kanon decided to slowly walk over to Takuya and place himself in front of him, he could clearly see the shivers running through Takuya's body and he smiled.

"You're cute." Kanon pressed his thumb gently against Takuya's lips, Takuya blinked and looked somewhat surprised at the gorgeous, slightly determined face. Kanon let his thumb slowly travel to the edge of Takuya's mouth, a vague smile entered his face. Takuya really was cute when he got insecure. Their eyes met and Takuya suddenly tried to escape, but Kanon quickly caught him in a firm grip around his cheeks before he got away, Takuya slowly stopped fighting against him and looked at him, he blushed, embarrassed that he gave up so quickly.

"Stop it. You're drunk." Takuya's eyes locked to the floor, he refused to look at the other. Kanon didn't feel like arguing today, if the shorter didn't want him he wouldn't force him. As he was going to move away from the younger he suddenly noticed the small, blushing smile Takuya made. Kanon sighed and thought that Takuya didn't need to make such serious jokes, he had almost been convinced that the little thin one didn't want him. He lifted his hand and buried it in Takuya's thick hair, pulling his head back, Takuya made a surprised noise and seemed scared when he looked into the eyes of the older.

"You know that I'm not drunk." Kanon whispered in a low voice. Takuya suddenly fired off a bright smile, he couldn't stop it from showing, of course he knew that the older one wasn't drunk, it had only been an act so it wouldn't be suspicious if Takuya walked Kanon home. The others had been almost as drunk as Kanon had pretended to be and they hadn't cared a bit when Takuya only took care of Kanon and none of the others. Takuya had only tried to joke with the older, but he noticed that the older didn't find it as amusing as he did.

Kanon let go of Takuya's hair as he closed the distance between them and vaguely touched Takuya's lips with his own which made Takuya take a step back. He blushed hard when Kanon slowly forced him up against the wall, Takuya slowly, almost willingly leant back to look up at the taller one. Kanon forced his hands up against the wall, next to his head and stared at him. Takuya suddenly felt a little uncomfortable with that stare and he bit down his lip and bent his knees, like he was apologizing for something.

"I k-know." Takuya replied after a moment of silence, an excuse followed quickly as he nodded his head in apology. Kanon decided it was enough with the embarrassing act and caught the younger one's lips and kissed him. Slightly surprised of the sudden touch Takuya almost didn't dare to kiss him back. He couldn't help but to tremble when the older one pulled back from the kiss. He blushed and almost apologized again, but Kanon let Takuya's hands slide down the wall as his thumb traveled along Takuya's lips once again.

"You're still cute." Kanon smiled his small smile.

"I'm not… don't say it like that…" Takuya disclaimed, Kanon wasn't surprised, the younger did that kind of thing almost every time Kanon tried to compliment him. Takuya received a hard look from the older one and he immediately regretted what he had said. "I'm sorry." He looked away again as Kanon leant forward and pressed his lips travel towards his ear. Takuya knew that he shouldn't have to apologize, but he didn't want the older to be mad at him in a moment like this, but Kanon seemed to have forgiven him as he started to let his hands travel down his body, Takuya immediately melted to the gentle touch.

"Shirt's in the way." Kanon's fingers slowly let the jacket fall to the floor before he touched the shirt that Takuya was wearing. Takuya blushed as he felt the fingers grabbing the edge of his shirt and pulled it upwards, he had to leave the wall for a couple of seconds so the older one could help him out of it easier. Leaning back at the wall Takuya tried to cover his chest with his arms, but Kanon gently forced them away and placed them next to his head again. Takuya gasped when the older leant forwards again and pressed his lips towards his neck.

"Can we do this on the bed?" Takuya almost stuttered, but forced himself to not shiver. Kanon stopped touching his neck and took a long, serious look at the shorter. Takuya almost apologized again, but Kanon made a small nod and immediately dragged along the younger. Takuya was relieved, he never liked new things and doing it towards a wall was definitely something he didn't want to do anytime soon.

Kanon suddenly stopped in front of the bed and Takuya bumped into him. It took a few seconds for them to orientate themselves after the slight shock and to stop to take a look at each other, suddenly were Takuya's arms around the older one's neck. Kanon answered the clumsy kiss, Takuya noticed that Kanon was still wearing all of his clothes and tried to take off Kanon's shirt too. He learned that he wasn't able to make it all the way as he noticed how much taller Kanon was with all his hair, but Kanon took over and helped him to pull it off. They were back at kissing each other in no time. Takuya felt that his pants were in the way and started to pull the belt, but after accidently hitting Kanon in the stomach, the older one stopped him.

"I'll help you." He frowned, it would be smoother if he did it, because Takuya's hands were trembling and he didn't want to be hit in the stomach again.

"No, no… I've got it…" Takuya quickly shook his head, he didn't want to be treated as a child.

"You're too nervous." Kanon forced the pants down, Takuya's blush deepened at the sudden movement, even though they had done this before it still felt embarrassing whenever Kanon saw that he had gotten excited of all his touches and kisses. Kanon touched Takuya's hardness through the fabric.

"I-I'm not… ne-nervous…" Takuya silenced himself when he realized that it was obvious that he was nervous, he almost felt ashamed for still feeling insecure around Kanon. He shouldn't feel this way, but some part of his brain told him to not cross the line, and he could never tell the difference between the good side and the bad side so he tried to be as nice towards everybody as he possibly could, but to still be nervous around Kanon was an insult towards the older, he didn't know why, it just felt like he was insulting Kanon even if he didn't mean to. Takuya lifted his hand to chase away the hair that had fallen down on his face.

"It's okay…" Kanon kissed his neck again and Takuya sighed. "On the bed." He demanded the younger, Takuya looked a little insecure but after another kiss he sat down on the bed. It was a small bed, only made for one, but it didn't bother them. As long as they could do it, it would be fine. Kanon went down on his knees on the floor in front of Takuya, leaning up to take another kiss his hands searched their way to his pants and unbuttoned Takuya's pants. Tucking them off the older started to kiss the younger's thighs. Takuya gasped and closed his eyes.

"It's not necessary." Takuya whined, he felt that his hardness couldn't get any harder and teasing it wouldn't do a thing for him right now. "You can do that later… if you want to…" Kanon looked up.

"You sure?" There wasn't a sign of disappointment in his face, neither did he show any desire, it was a pure questioning look he had.

"Yes." Takuya nodded, Kanon slowly stood up as he unbuttoned his own pants.

"On all four…" demanded Kanon, Takuya slowly got up and positioned himself on the bed as Kanon had told him to and an insecure smile and a nod later told the older that he was ready as Kanon pulled his pants off completely and joined him on the bed. Kanon stopped to look at the beautifully bent back and he licked his lips. Takuya was really sexy as he waited for the older to start. Kanon positioned himself on all four over Takuya, his chest touched the younger's back and he leant in to kiss the younger on the neck. Takuya tilted his head to let the older have his way with him as he slowly bent his arms to lie face down in the mattress, Kanon followed with him as he continued to kiss him.

"Enough." Takuya was cranky when he thought that the older had teased him enough and if the older didn't do anything about it soon he would walk away. Kanon knew that from experience, he knew that the younger only searched for his attention when he wanted to sleep with him, if he didn't want to do it he would reject him with his silence, get up and walk away. Kanon had thought it was weird at the beginning but had gotten used to it as the two continued to sleep with each other, now he only obeyed when the younger didn't want to be teased anymore, it was always easier to follow his lead than to force himself upon him and risk to cause a mayor drama-situation from Takuya, again.

"Mh." Kanon nodded even though Takuya couldn't see him and started to massage his ass, Takuya turned his face so he could take a look at the older. Kanon's hot gaze met his as the older one leant closer to his ass, feeling down his butt crack, all the way from his back to the front, teasing him even if the younger didn't want him to do it. Slowly stopping in the center, he fingered his hole before slipping his fingers inside, only two of them at first, it hadn't been too long since their last time, but it couldn't hurt to prepare him a little anyway. Takuya didn't complain about the teasing and it was good, it meant that he was content with what Kanon did.

"Kanon… it… nh… feels good…" Kanon looked down on a hard blushing Takuya and he could even see some redness on his back as he usually had. Kanon wondered if it was really his blush or if the redness was just because he was warm or something else. It would be cute if Takuya could blush with his whole body though, Kanon chuckled a little. "What?" The immediate consciousness from Takuya was somewhat cute too.

"Nothing." Kanon received an alarmed gaze from Takuya, he didn't like that the older seemed to think his ass was funny.

"Nothing?" He asked with a worried voice, Kanon smiled a somewhat ensuring smile, but it didn't calm Takuya down.

"It was nothing, I promise." Kanon leant forward, all the way to Takuya's face to give him a kiss on the cheek, it was cute when the little one got insecure.

"Really?" Takuya looked at him with worried eyes, Kanon nodded and continued the kiss to his mouth, Takuya seemed to accept the mute apology with a hidden frown. He still didn't know what Kanon had thought of that was so funny he had to laugh at it in a moment like this, he felt somewhat insulted but his confidence was soon filled again as the older decided to play with his lips while he was fingering him in his hole. Takuya stopped kissing him and pulled away as much as he dared to. "Take me." He whispered and Kanon nodded, he was once again behind the younger one and he pulled his hardness out of his underwear and started to slowly push it inside of him.

Takuya gasped and Kanon noticed that his toes curled up as he pushed his hardness further inside of him, Takuya's hands clenched into the mattress and Kanon felt that he should support the younger one with a hand, he forced his hand underneath one of Takuya's and intertwined their fingers. Takuya dug his nails into his skin but Kanon was content that the younger could cause him some pain back. He pushed all the way in and breathed for a couple of seconds before he pulled out again, Takuya sighed as he did.

"Faster… please…" Takuya's feet twitched as Kanon pushed all the way in almost immediately, he pulled out and pushed in again before Takuya could complain again, but it didn't stop the younger from making random high-pitched noises.

"Good enough?" Kanon asked, slightly sarcastic.

"Yes." Takuya answered under his breath as Kanon dug deep inside of him again. Takuya's fingers clenched tightly against Kanon's hand every time he pushed inside of him, the younger one seemed to enjoying the pain as his lips parted and he started to pant through his mouth, making wonderful noises, not moaning, the tones coming from his mouth was more like a song and Kanon loved every time he made Takuya sing in that seducing voice, even if the young one hadn't the best singing voice it still made him shiver as the tune went from low to high due to the fast movements of Kanon's hips.

Kanon felt that he was close to coming, he wanted the younger to come with him so he took the hand that wasn't underneath Takuya's and searched to his front, grabbing his hardness and started to stroke it carefully at first and then harder and harder. Takuya's voice sung faster, just as it always did when he was close to come, it meant that he was focusing on the pleasure and not the pain. If Kanon just kept up with what he was doing with Takuya, the younger wouldn't complain anymore.

Takuya tried to move his hips up and down, but he was caught between the pumping hand and Kanon's hips, he arched his back as he gave up the thought of getting involved and let Kanon have his way with him. Total surrender as he also let go of Kanon's hand, allowing the older to straighten up and be able to aim a little more. Takuya suddenly interrupted his song with a quick gasp as his back arched, it was a quick pause before he started to sing again. Kanon knew that he had just hit his sweet spot. A few aiming thrusts later and he hit it again, making Takuya's back arch in pleasure. It teased his own hardness almost as much that he came.

He hit it again, Takuya's ass twitched hard as he did and that made Kanon come hard as he felt that the younger squeezed every last drop from him, it seemed like Takuya had released at the same time as Kanon himself had and it made him smile tiredly. Kanon watched as Takuya lowered his ass down on the bed, making Kanon to leave it for now.

Kanon leant down and forced the other to move further in so he could also fit into the one-person bed. Almost falling asleep due the sudden silence Kanon snuggled up towards the back of Takuya. The younger didn't complain.

"Thank you." Takuya smiled.

"You don't need to thank me." He tried to snuggle up to Takuya but the younger slid away.

"But I want to." Takuya giggled a little, proving to Kanon that he was only joking so the older decided that he wouldn't answer the younger one. Instead, he kissed his neck and intertwined their fingers again and cuddled up with the younger one, slowly drifting off to sleep again.


	2. Kanon x Miku

Miku practically stormed in through the door, annoyed that he had to stop in the hallway to impatiently rip off his jacket and boots as he cursed under his breath. A very confused Kanon followed him unsure of what to do, when Miku was like this he couldn't predict what the younger thought or was able to do. His obviously angry face and the frustrated searching around his room told Kanon that he should take a step back and see if Miku could sort out his problems by himself. It wasn't always the blonde was capable of solving his own problems and he sometimes needed some guidance, the perfectionist personality combined with his pride created a very hard shell and if he didn't like something he would get angry and it would seem like the world had ended.

"Come on! Take it off!" Was shouted at Kanon but Kanon was confused to the sudden, angry demand.

"E-Excuse me?" He stammered out, he immediately received an unpleasant look from the younger that had begun tearing his clothes off.

"We're doing it, now!" He struggled to get his shirt off as his long necklace had got caught in it, he let out several curses before he threw it on the floor. "Come on!" Kanon just looked skeptical at him.

"Miku… calm down." Kanon took a step forward only to be stopped by the mad glare Miku gave him. He showed with all his body that he didn't like that Kanon wasn't going to cooperate with him.

"Why should I listen to you?" He pulled off his diva-attitude perfectly, Kanon was almost offended by that treatment.

"What's wrong?" Kanon folded his arms, he wasn't going to sleep with a person that treated him like shit.

"Nothing!" Miku looked around in an angry manner and decided to fold his arms too.

"Miku…" Kanon wanted Miku to tell him what bothered his mind, but it rarely succeeded, most of the time Miku was an expert in avoiding things he didn't want to talk about.

"I said it's nothing! Get it? Now, let's do it!" Miku's arms were suddenly all over the place as he spoke, making big gestures with both his face and body. Kanon thought that it would look amusing to anybody else who watched them, but it wasn't funny to be there and try to figure out what was going on inside Miku's head at the moment. Probably nothing, it was always something small he got upset about and he never wanted to let go of it if it had bothered him during the day. Kanon sighed and scratched his head.

"I won't do it with you if you won't tell me what's wrong…" He said in his typical calm, reasoning voice. Miku got obviously angrier with the calm tone, he took the two steps that was needed to reach to Kanon and slapped him over the face. Kanon blinked a few times as he tried to figure out what was happening.

"I won't take this shit from you! Am I not good enough for you?" Miku yelled, confusing Kanon a little more. Kanon really didn't follow the blonde's reasoning and since the blonde never spoke to him he couldn't possibly know what was wrong this time. "I do this only for your sake…" Miku's voice lowered drastically and Kanon realized that the blonde was mad at him, but he couldn't recall anything that he had done that would make the younger this pissed off.

"Miku… calm down…" Kanon got interrupted by a strongly disagreeing response from Miku.

"NO!" Miku lifted his arms to cover his ears, he didn't want to listen to any psychological talk right now, it was bad enough as it was. His childish act annoyed every part of Kanon's body, but Miku didn't care, this wasn't okay. "Either we're doing it now or I walk out the door." He stated and folded his arms, he had decided that he wouldn't lose this battle. The only reason to why he didn't want to lose was his pride, nothing more.

"Have I done something wrong?" Kanon's face was really confused the blonde sighed.

"Fine then! I'll leave now!" Miku turned around and picked up his clothes in two seconds, he was past Kanon before the older had thought of something to answer, but it didn't stop Kanon from turning around and take a firm grip around the younger's arm. He pulled Miku back and struggled to match the younger one's strength. Kanon had to use all his energy to make the blonde sit down against the wall, once Miku had been cornered the younger gave up temporarily as he glared up in the older one's face.

"Listen now, Miku…" Kanon took a pause to breathe in and then sighed loudly. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Kanon reached up and scratched his head again, big mistake. Miku was over him before he had the chance to struggle back. Miku wrestled down the older on his back as the he sat down on his stomach, Miku licked his lips when the older didn't have the strength to fight back. The feeling of complete domination filled Miku with lust, he did want the older one now. Maybe he should talk to Kanon about it.

Was it something Miku didn't like when he was angry was people who tried to figure out what he was thinking. He always hated when people asked him why he was angry, he had at first answered the truth but all the people always thought it was a pitiful problem, they looked down on him and saw him like some kind of bitch that wanted everything to be perfect, it wasn't true.

He only wanted some details to be as it always had been and it wasn't much he was asking for but when he demanded that those things that weren't as he preferred them to be, be corrected he was always laughed at. He didn't like it when he caused his own pride harm, therefore he had stopped telling people what was wrong and hold the anger inside of him instead.

"You're sleeping with Teruki aren't you?" Miku's face was filled with both anger and sadness. He didn't like the thought of Kanon together with Teruki, it hurt his heart. Kanon looked confused up at the younger one.

"… No…" Kanon saw all the disbelief in Miku's eyes.

"Don't lie to me!" Miku lifted his hand and hit the floor, Kanon was too surprised and nervous to dare to make a movement underneath the younger. When Miku was almost crying he felt like he had to say something.

"I'm not… I promise…" Kanon was telling the truth, he hadn't slept with Teruki.

"You're lying!" Miku's eyes were furious, Kanon was scared to death by the blonde, if he answered him wrong the younger was going to rip his throat out. Kanon paused to think, he hadn't slept with Teruki, but he had slept with Takuya for a while now, he wondered how Miku would react if he found out about them. He shivered and let the terrifying thoughts escape from his mind, he didn't want to think about his funeral just yet.

"Miku… I'll say it again… I haven't slept with Teruki, I promise." Kanon carefully watched the blonde, he could see an angry expression and then he felt a sudden pain on his cheek. The sound told him that Miku had slapped him again, blinking again, he saw the younger shake with anger.

"Then why would he call your name when we were doing it yesterday?" Miku was on the edge to start crying, Kanon's mind exploded. He didn't know what he would think about that statement. "Teruki's mine! You can't have him because he's mine!" Miku grabbed his collar and shook the older one.

"Oi!" Kanon struggled to make the younger stop. Miku let him go, annoyed that he couldn't take out all of his anger on Kanon. "I haven't slept with him… ask him why he said that and not me because I honestly don't know why he would call my name while you were… together…" Kanon freaked out when the younger one raised his hand once again, but Miku only chased away the hair that had fallen into his face. His expression was sad.

"I believe you… heh, Teruki's still mine…" His face turned into a sad smile. "But, he's been so spaced out lately… I was afraid he had fallen for you… I'm sorry… for hitting you…" His face changed into the sad expression again. "I don't know what to do… I like him so much, I don't want to quit being with him… just like I can't stay away from you." Miku's eyes suddenly looked warm, he leant forward, almost like he was going to kiss Kanon but stayed were he still could see his face and waited for an answer.

"So… it's okay for you to sleep with someone else but it's not okay if I do?" Kanon managed to spit out, only saying what had bothered him since Miku first mentioned Teruki.

"No, it is okay for you to sleep with others, just not Teruki, it's hard enough to make him sleep with me as it is… besides, I already know about you and Takuya…" Miku suddenly smiled.

"Has he told you?" Kanon went cold, had Takuya told Miku about them? Miku gave him a strange look, like he couldn't believe what Kanon said.

"No… he hasn't…" The younger one spaced out a little.

"Then how do you know about it?" Kanon was dead terrified that he might've given it away without knowing it.

"It's obvious… the way he looks at you… he loves you…" Miku's voice trailed off in a small smile. Kanon's eyes were wide with disbelief. He hadn't realized that Takuya was in love with him, poor thing, Kanon thought about how he had treated him the last time. He thought that he had to be gentler with him next time.

"So… what do you want to do?" Kanon looked up at Miku that was still sitting on his stomach, Kanon was numb, the intense emotional roller-coaster had got right to his brain and he felt that it had melted away during the conversation, making him incapable of thinking on his own. But, Miku seemed to be more collected than ever. He even smiled towards Kanon.

"I still want to do it." Miku's hands were exploring Kanon's chest at the moment, massaging his muscles as an apology for the slaps. Kanon was amazed that Miku's mood could change so quickly, his suddenly smiling face was more attractive than his angry, annoyed one, but Kanon didn't know if he could do it after such a fight. It was like the blonde had drained him on all his energy, he hadn't the willpower to lift his arms to stop the younger from massaging him. He found that somewhat annoying but at the same time it was relaxing. To just lie down and feel Miku's hands working on his chest. Kanon remained silent for quite a while before he made up his mind.

"Well… you told me the truth… I guess I owe you one…" Kanon saw that Miku leaned towards him, he could feel his slightly sweaty scent and he closed his eyes, it did turn him on to smell the excitement from Miku and as the younger nibbled his lips he felt his lust being awaken. He suddenly wanted some more. Kanon quickly forgot why his cheek was burning as he felt the blonde's tongue run through his lips, playing with his own. The whole thing had been pretty stupid anyway but he couldn't help but to be annoyed that the blonde still had the dominating role so he decided he would change it smoothly.

Miku was very willingly to switch and leant back at the floor just like he was posing for a photo and Kanon found that very sexy. His lips parted from Miku's and he pressed them against his neck. Miku gasped a little and his hand found its way up to Kanon's hair and took a firm grip around it, he pushed so Kanon would know that it felt good, and Kanon was very aware of that. The neck was one of Miku's sweet spots and he loved when someone was teasing him there. It turned him on.

"Mm, that's good…" Miku moaned, Kanon was encouraged to go on, his hands traveled down the blonde's body to his pants. He unbuttoned them quickly and slipped his fingers down the younger's underwear to grab his hardness. Miku gasped and moved one hand down Kanon's back and took a grip around the working muscles. He helped Kanon to take off his pants in a smooth move, back on top of Miku Kanon brought himself up to Miku's face again, licking his lips as he asked for entrance. Miku's tongue joined Kanon's immediately. Kanon moved his fingers down again, to Miku's hardness, stroking it softly a couple of times before he slipped them lower to his hole. "You don't have to do that." Miku whispered through the kisses. Kanon looked up on him, he smiled, Kanon nodded.

He pulled his pants down to the knees, it wasn't necessary to pull them any further and as needy Miku seemed to be he didn't bother to take off his own shirt either. Kanon placed his hardness in front of Miku's hole and as the younger pulled off another smile Kanon entered him. Miku gasped to the sudden stretch but as Kanon leant back over him he pulled him down for a tight hug, digging his nails into his back. Kanon started to thrust as he saw no meaning with going slow and he got an immediate response from Miku in form of moaning and sometimes digging the nails further in the older one's back.

Miku played with his lips, kissing him like he had never kissed him before as his lips were molested by his lips, tongue and teeth. He also messed up the perfect hair with his hands, pulling and pushing Kanon's head so he could tease him with kisses as much as Miku allowed himself to. Kanon tried to respond but as he got bitten by the blonde he let him have it his way. Kanon pushed Miku's legs along his sides, allowing himself to better access to his hole. Miku didn't complain, he did the other thing around and kept his own legs up in the air as he moaned, rewarding Kanon's pounding.

"You like to fight, don't you?" Kanon suddenly said between the kisses. Miku looked up at him with a somewhat pissed off expression.

"As long as I win, yeah." Miku made the older unable to speak as he crushed their lips together and invaded his mouth and begun a fight with Kanon's tongue. Kanon responded in fighting back and it resulted in the both of them running out of air and needed to breathe. "Bite me." Miku demanded under his breath, Kanon looked confused. "Down my neck, bite me down my neck." Miku grabbed Kanon's hair and forced him down to face his neck, Kanon licked the bottom of his neck.

"Here?" He explored the area with his tongue.

"Yes." Miku sighed, tilting his head so Kanon could have more access. "Now." Kanon bit down and he felt Miku's nails dig down his back, he also noticed that Miku's legs had responded in lifting the floor for a second. "Again. " Miku's voice broke due to the pure lust he felt. Kanon was content, he loved the way the blonde exposed his fetishes. Kanon had been wrong, well some of it was right, but Miku only loved to argue with him because the blonde wanted him to punish him. In that way his pride would still be intact if he asked for such things as biting him.

Kanon bit down again, receiving the reward of Miku twitching his back up as his nails and legs did the same thing as before. Miku enjoyed being dominated by Kanon, because Kanon's attitude was different to Teruki's. Teruki wouldn't do just anything he demanded, but Kanon did everything he asked for and it was pure bliss that he could steer the older one as he liked. He enjoyed the control he had over his own desire and body. Miku's body twitched again when he felt Kanon bite down his neck for the third time. In the next second he arched his back.

"Kanon!" Which told Kanon he had hit the right spot, pushing inside he hit his sweet spot again. Miku kicked the air as his back arched up again, his fingers trembled with the pure shot of desire and he felt that his hands couldn't hold their grip around Kanon's back. He only grabbed Kanon's shirt and tilted his head to the side, biting his lip. Kanon took the opportunity to bend down and press his lips underneath Miku's ear, Miku's fingers suddenly clenched down again, he almost screamed, the feet hit down Kanon's back and his hips left the ground with Kanon on top. "Kanon!" Miku squirmed and came with a high-pitched gasp. Kanon came right after, when he felt Miku's ass clench tight around him.

It went silent for a while as Miku slowly grabbed Kanon's hair again. Kanon collapsed on top of the blonde as he lowered his legs from Kanon's back. Both of them breathed heavily as they cuddled up towards each other.

"Kanon…" Miku massaged Kanon's head, Kanon hmm'd as his answer. "It was perfect." Kanon looked up and smiled, he nodded.

"It was… perfect… yes…" Kanon felt sleepy, he wanted to rest for a while before he did anything further.

"Kanon?" Silence. "Thank you." Kanon looked at him again.

"For what?"

"For not letting me run away." Miku smiled, it was rare to see Miku this comfortable with himself.

"…I couldn't let you run… I had to punish you for those slaps…" Kanon smiled towards Miku, lying on his chest, Miku's fingers was still moving around in Kanon's hair. He suddenly pulled his hair.

"I need more." Miku seductively spoke in a low voice. The lust lit in Kanon's eyes once again.


End file.
